the burden of btrayal
by mew mew lucy
Summary: Okay so sakuras friends were talking behind her back so she went to train she was promoted to become ANBU captin and went on a mission at hogwarts were she found her real true love rating between t and m
1. summery

**BETRAYL AND MISSIONS**

**hey im not good at writing stories i also have bad spelling. please no flames! well no horrible flames do point out my mistakes. **

**'this is talking to inner / inside deman / possessor'**

" this is speaking Japenese"

_" thoughts is like this"_

" this is english"

**SUMMERY**

Okay so sakuras friends were talking behind her back so she went to train she was promoted to become ANBU captin and went on a mission at…

**Ok no more for you**

**wait for the chapters!**


	2. proluge

**BETRAYAL AND MISSIONS**

**hey im not good at writing stories i also have bad spelling. please no flames! well no horrible flames do point out my mistakes. i do not own anything!**

**'this is talking to inner / demon / possessor'**

_" thoughts is like this"_

" this is talking"

**SUMMERY**

Okay so sakuras friends were talking behind her back so she went to train she was promoted to become ANBU captain and went on a mission at…

**Ok no more for you**

a girl with short pink hair was racing threw the woods, and was wearing a mask to hide her feelings. if you saw behind her mask you will see her crying- no bawling her eyes out.

flashback-

Sakura was standing in front of the door wide-eyed.

"why is she a ninja anyway?"

"yeah she is to weak"

" for once i agree with you dobe"

"teme!"

"that troublesome Sakura is always in the way"

and Sakura ran away silently.

flashback end-

Sakura's P.O.V

Why….why can't i be normal? why cant i be strong?** " sakura come here " **who was that i crept over quietly. there in the clearing sat a demon

**the demons a girl what should her name be? like? hate? is it horrible? first review is the person who the next chapter is dedicated to. its short but i'll update in 1-4 days**

**ja ne!**

**-mew mew**


	3. Chapter 1

**BETRAYAL AND MISSIONS**

**hey im not good at writing stories i also have bad spelling. please no flames! well no horrible flames do point out my mistakes. i do not own anything!**

**i do not own harry potter nor naruto**

i do not own harry potter nor naruto

_i do not own harry potter nor naruto_

i do not own harry potter nor naruto

i do not own harry potter nor naruto

i do not own harry potter nor naruto

i do not own harry potter nor narutoi

**should i say it again?**

**'this is talking to inner / demon / possessor'**

_" thoughts is like this"_

" this is talking"

**SUMMERY**

Okay so sakuras friends were talking behind her back so she went to train she was promoted to become ANBU captain and went on a mission at…

**Ok no more for you**

this chapter is dedicated to candinaru25

**earlier;**

W_hy….why can't i be normal? why cant i be strong? _**" Sakura come here " **_who was that i crept over quietly. there in the clearing sat a demon_

"j-j-juubi!" stammered Sakura. _'what does it want?'. _**'no dear Sakura, i am juubi's little sister! my name is Yuki.' **Sakura was visibly shaking (like Plue from Fairy tail).**' I know your problem. I can MERGE or SOULS. please let me! I really want to help you!'**

" i will think about it come with me." yuki jumped onto Sakura's shoulder, and Sakura ran off.

TSUNADE'S POV

i was drinking some sake when somebody knocked on the door "What do ya want" Sakura walked in with a cute 4-legged one red eyed many tailed creature - that has bat wings - on her shoulder. "Tsunade-sensei I want to know if i can merge with Yuki to get stronger. yuki is a demon." **'not any demon. i'm juubi's little sister.'** the little demon humphed. To say I was shocked was a very big underestimation. i was perfectly bewildered."this means i have to switch your trainer. from me to somebody else. do you still want to?" Sakura gulped and said loud and clear,

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**i'm putting up a poll. who will be Sakura's new trainer? heres the list.**

**ANKO (A)**

**DUMBLEDORE (D)**

**MAD-EYE MOODY (MEM)**

**THE WHOLE HOGWARTS STAFF (WHS)**

**GAARA (G) i'm not really fond of this.**

**YUKI THE DEMON ITSELF (YTD)**

**OC (OC)**

**like? hate? is it horrible? first review is the person who the next chapter is dedicated to. its short but i'll update in 1-4 days please review!**

**ja ne!**

**-mew mew**


	4. Chapter 2

**BETRAYAL AND MISSIONS**

**hey im not good at writing stories i also have bad spelling. please no flames! well no horrible flames do point out my mistakes. i do not own anything!**

**i do not own harry potter nor naruto**

**'this is talking to inner / demon / possessor'**

_" thoughts is like this"_

" this is talking"

**SUMMERY**

Okay so sakuras friends were talking behind her back so she went to train she was promoted to become ANBU captain and went on a mission at…

**Ok no more for you**

* * *

this chapter is dedicated to Shinigami Deathgod

* * *

"….alright"

**'gwate! we need merge comm'on comm'on !'**(a/n; horrible 5-year old voice T.T)

Sakura and yogi ran out of the room, tsunade (sp.?) a little bit behind. when she managed to catch up to them she saw that both Sakura and yugi where both

surrounded by a red/black light. when the light was gone Sakura had yugis eyes and had cat-ears. her hair was pink with many red highlights and had a little bit

of black, on the ends of the hair. yugi was just the same as she was before.

' **okay we're done!'**

Sakura just sighed and asked Tsunade who her teacher will be. '" i am not sure but i know i will pick in a couple of weeks"

**-since i have the power to, time skip! (Sakuras Home) no-ones pov -**

sakura and yugi couldn't wait for Tsunade to tell them their teacher so Sakura just changed and went to bed, cuddling with Yugi.

* * *

**i'm putting up a poll. who will be Sakura's new trainer?**

**like? hate? is it horrible? first review is the person who the next chapter is dedicated to. its short but i'll update soon ! I have horrible writers block. and im grounded! so now i can only type when i supposedly ' send email to my friends' anyways, please review!**

**ja ne!**

**-mew mew**


End file.
